How it should have been
by shannonwrites
Summary: I recently re watched That 70's Show and I remembered how much I hated Season 8. So I rewrote it to the way that I feel it should have been. There's no Sam and Eric never left for Africa. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chicago was a nightmare. Jackie was devastated that Steven found her in that state. Yes, she was going to sleep with Michael, but she didn't. And the only reason she ever would was because she thought that herself and Steven would never have another shot together. She never thought in a million years that Steven would come after her and try to win her back. It only seemed fair that she do the same for him. She gave up her dream job, her dream life and went back to Point Place in an attempt to pull Steven back into her life. Could you say it was irrational? Probably. But Jackie had never been one to take a step back on love.

"Donna, have you seen Steven?" Jackie asked as she entered the basement, looking at her blonde friend.

"Jackie? You're back?" Donna's shock was conveyed with her sentence. "Hello to you too." She huffed, sarcasm clearly dripping from each word.

"Donna, this is important." Jackie frowned, placing her hand on her hip.

"He's at the record store." Donna sighed. "But he looked super pissed, what happened?"

Jackie groaned and looked down. "It was just a stupid misunderstanding." Jackie's own words made her think back to the time when Steven cheated on her. It was a misunderstanding then and Jackie put him through hell before she got back together with him. But in her defense, she didn't technically cheat on him. They were broken up when she went to sleep with Michael.

"Anyway, thanks Donna." Jackie gave her a small smile and the glanced at Eric and gave him a disapproving huff before leaving the room.

Jackie got in her pink Licoln and drove to Groove's, her stomach bubbling with nerves. What if she made herself look like an idiot? What if Steven didn't want her back? What if he had found some other slut and completely moved on from her?

Jackie took several deep breaths to calm herself down and stepped out of the car. She was Jackie Burkhart, there was no one better than her. Every step she took felt heavier and heavier. Like her heart was made out of bricks and was weighing her down.

Steven didn't look at her when she walked in, he was too busy helping a customer. Jackie usually would've barged over and demanded his attention, but given her predicament she would rather hang back for a while and wait for him to finish. She turned her attention on the Abba albums and sorted through them. Steven hadn't organized them into how they should be. Best to worst. So Jackie took it upon herself to redo it all.

By the time she had finished, Steven was done with the customer and was sitting behind the till reading a magazine. She walked up to counter and leaned on it. "Hey." She greeted in a small voice.

Steven looked up at her and her heart fluttered, but his words made her stomach churn. "What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and uninviting.

"I came to talk to you. You ran off before I had a chance." She explained.

"Yeah, well you ran off to Chicago without giving me much of a chance to talk to you. And then you tried to nail Kelso." He argued.

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Steven. Look, I thought it was all over for us. I thought that you didn't want to marry me and I completely hit rock bottom. And well, Michael is rock bottom for me." She ignored his stony glare at the mention of Michael. "But nothing happened! I didn't sleep with him, because the only guy I wanna be with is you." Jackie avoided eye contact with him at this point. She had poured her heart and soul into that conversation, she'd been completely honest and that was a rare thing for her.

"Good to know." Hyde shrugged.

"God! Steven. Don't you have anything else to say?" Jackie was used to Steven's zen by now. But that didn't make it easy to deal with at times like this.

"Not really, Jackie. See, I'm over you. In fact, I'm completely over the whole situation. So, go be with Michael or whoever." Hyde shrugged and turned back to his magazine.

"Steven, you don't mean that." Jackie gasped, her eyes filling with tears. When she didn't get a response, Jackie ran out of Grooves crying. She leaned against the wall outside and let herself break down for a moment. It was over. She'd put her heart on the line for him and he didn't care. He didn't give a damn about her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Donna Pinciotti's house seemed to be the place she always went in her time of need. Sure, a lot of the time Donna didn't really care about her problems but that was okay. Because Jackie rarely cared about Donna's. Jackie still had no idea how Donna became her best friend, but somehow the odd relationship between the two worked. Maybe Jackie was just naturally drawn to her opposites. First Donna and then Steven. They were the best friendships and relationships she had. Even Eric, though she hated him and would love to see Donna get shot of him, they had their moments. He had helped her out a lot in her time of need. And she, in return had paid off Donna's engagement ring. That gesture had set her for life. Eric only offered advice with words, she gave money. That was far more valuable.

She walked in through the door that was seemingly always open and ran up the familiar stairs into Donna's bedroom.

"Jackie? Don't you knock?" Donna raised her eyebrows at the petite brunette.

"Oh, whatever Donna. I'm too upset to knock." Jackie whined and walked over to Donna's bed, plopping herself down on it and resting her head on Donna's shoulders.

"Me and Eric could have been doing it Jackie!" Donna persisted.

"Oh, I would've pulled that scrawny little rat off you and sent him home." Jackie dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Me and Steven are over, Donna! Steven came over to Chicago and saw me and Michael in a...compromising situation. And then he got mad and chased Michael and left me. But nothing happened! I was just down and Michael wouldn't quit bugging me to do it with him. What am I gonna do?!"

"Find a new boyfriend?" Donna blanched. But the glare she got from Jackie was enough to make her back up in her tracks. "Okay fine, maybe you should just leave him alone for a little while? He needs time to get over it. Kelso's always been a touchy subject for him, ever since the whole 'get off my boyfriend." incident. This has hurt him."

"Oh but Donna, how can I just leave him alone? He's the guy that's always been there for me, you know? Even when we hated each other he took me to prom. And when Michael was cheating on me, he tried to get him caught over and over again. And it may have only been once, but he told me he loves me. I got Steven Hyde to admit he loves me. I wanna let him go, but I can't. I still love him." Jackie was crying into Donna at this point, needing to let it all out.

"Well then, do what you do best and demand him back. Aren't you the master of getting what you want, when you want it?" Donna questioned.

"Yeah, but this is Steven. I never know what's going through his head." Jackie sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hyde was closing up Grooves. It had been a busy day for him. First, his customers had been bugging him all day and just being pain's in the asses and then Jackie comes back and tries to win him over. But it wasn't going to happen. If she wanted to sleep with Kelso, she could sleep with him. Why should he care anymore?

He didn't care. At all. Not one little bit. It didn't mean a thing to him that Jackie came back from Chicago.

"Hey man." Eric said as Hyde walked into the basement. "How are things?"

"Are you gonna get girly with me, Forman?" Hyde asked with a frown.

"No man, I just saw that the devil's back and I wondered if she got you under her claws yet." Eric smirked.

"No, me and Jackie are over for good. I can't believe how much time I wasted on her, man." But it was obvious that Eric wasn't believing a word Hyde said. Hyde was happier than he'd ever seen him when he was with Jackie, and when he came back from Chicago he was the angry guy that lived in his basement again.

"Yeah, sure man." Eric shrugged, deciding it'd be better for him if he didn't push it. He was very scrawny, and Hyde packed a good punch.

"I'm going to bed." Hyde grumbled and left Eric to his thoughts in the basement.

As he laid in bed, he thought about the times that Jackie spent in there with him. He didn't miss the little giggle she'd give him when he kissed a certain spot just where her shoulder and neck connected. He didn't miss the way her hair would brush against his face in his sleep and force him to rearrange Jackie. He didn't miss the way she'd tell him she loved him while kissing him goodnight and he certainly didn't miss the way that she wouldn't force him to say it back. No, he didn't miss her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie stormed into the basement, her face determined. She had gone through the emotional stage of trying to win Steven back and now she was doing what she did best, she was showing him how better off she was without him. "Donna! Guess how many guys asked me out today? Two! Two guys asked me out. And they were rich and attractive. I couldn't choose between them so I said yes to both. Isn't being single great!" Each word was emphasized with excitement, of course it was all a lie but nobody had to know that.

"That's brilliant, Jackie." Donna replied with a bored sigh. She didn't want to get in the middle of this. She was a little pissed at both of them for hurting each other, so she was confused about who she should yell at.

Jackie immediately turned to Hyde with her eyebrows raised, waiting for his reaction.

"Am I supposed to care about this?" Hyde asked when he noticed her staring.

"What? Pfft, no." Jackie laughed as if the idea was insane. But really she was hurt. He didn't even flinch. What if he really didn't care anymore? "Whatever, I gotta go."

"Go where?" Michael Kelso asked as he walked through the door.

It all happened so quickly that no one really had a chance to register it. Hyde had lept out of his chair and punched Kelso round the face, aiming for the one place he got every time.

"Ow! My eye." Was the only thing that could be heard from Kelso on the floor, even Hyde seemed shocked at what he had just done.

"Oh my God! Steven!" Jackie gasped and ran over to Michael's side. She checked him over to make sure he was okay. Once she realized he was fine, she stood up to face Steven again.

But when she stood up, Hyde had gone and the basement door was still open from where he had left.

Jackie didn't hesitate in running after him. This meant something. If Michael's return had sparked a flame in Steven then that meant that he did still care. Which meant that maybe, he and Jackie still had a shot. Jackie knew deep down that Steven was her great love. You only ever got one of those. The love that heightens everything you feel. When you laugh with them, you laugh louder. When you cry for them, you cry harder. When your heart beats for them, it beats faster. Steven Hyde brought that out for her. He was her great love.

"Steven. Hey, slow down. My legs are too tiny to walk that fast!" Jackie complained.

"Hey, Jackie. Did you ever think the reason I'm walking so fast is to get away from you?" Hyde quizzed but slowed down all the same.

"That crossed my mind, but then I remembered that I didn't care." She shrugged. "What was that back there?" She asked when she finally caught up with him.

"Kelso had it coming, man." Hyde defended himself.

"I'm not say he didn't. But if you don't care anymore, then why did you feel the need to attack Michael?" She looked at him, trying to read his expression but it was really hard with those damn sunglasses on.

"Out of principal. He shouldn't have tried to sleep with my chick." Hyde grumbled.

"Steven, I wasn't your chick. We'd broken up." Jackie softly reminded him.

"Jackie." Hyde groaned. "What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you that it's all gonna be okay and we're gonna get back together? Because I can't tell you that. I don't know if we're gonna be a thing again. When I punched Kelso, all you did was run to him! It's Kelso! You knew he'd be fine, he's been punched plenty of times. But you'll always run to him."

Steven's words stung her more than they should. But her heart was unstable. She already felt as if she was being ripped into a million pieces. "Steven, please? I'm sorry."

Hyde had to look away from Jackie, he hated seeing her cry but he couldn't do this. Not now. "I'll see you around, Jackie." He mumbled and walked away from her.

Jackie watched Steven leave, silently begging for him to turn back. But he didn't. He walked away from her. But Jackie didn't cry. She had shed enough tears over him. She wanted to be strong. That stray piece of wetness on her cheek wasn't a tear. It was a single drop of rain.

Hyde was sitting in Grooves, his head reeling from what had just happened. Had he officially broken it off with Jackie for good? Why did he even care that he did? She had been a pain in his ass since he first met her and now he was shot of her. That was a good thing. He was single, free and he could go out and do whatever he wanted without getting kicked for it. Yep. Life was pretty sweet without Jackie.

Of course, Jackie took no part whatsoever in him listening to 'She's Always a Woman to Me.' Nope, he was just listening to Billy Joel so he could decide on what not to put in his store.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me?" A woman's voice asked, making Hyde snap out of his thoughts and look up.

"Sure, what is it?" Hyde tried to put on his best customer voice, which really wasn't much above his normal voice.

"I just wondered if I could get you to take me out?" The girl flirtatiously smiled at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hyde took it upon himself at this point to have a good look at her. She was blonde and scruffy. She was beautiful and almost the same height as him. Her biker jacket and Zepplin shirt told him all he needed to know. She was the opposite of Jackie and the exact thing he needed.

"Of course, do I get a name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Vic." The blonde smiled.

"Hyde." He returned. "Hey, how about I close up and we go and grab a beer?"

"That sounds great." Vic flipped her messy hair over her shoulder and walked over to look at some records while she waited for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ugh! Isn't there anybody helpful around?" Jackie demanded to know as she saw only Eric sitting in the basement.

"You know Jackie, if you don't like me being here THEN LEAVE!" Eric ordered.

Jackie just rolled her eyes at him and plopped down on the sofa. She pulled her legs into her chest and rested her head on them.

"What? You're not gonna argue back?" Eric frowned, stunned that she hadn't insulted him at least a couple of times by now.

"I'm not in the mood, Eric." She muttered.

"This is weird. I don't like this. You and Hyde need to get back together before you attempt to become best friends with me. Insult me, dammit. Otherwise I'm gonna feel bad for insulting you." Eric rambled. "Actually, no I'm not. You're the devil."

"Whatever." Jackie shrugged.

"Jackie! There's a call for you in the kitchen." Kitty called, running down the stairs.

"What? Why are they calling your phone?" Jackie quizzed.

"Well, I guess they tried your house and saw that you weren't home so they called the only other place you hang out." Kitty laughed her loud laugh.

"Okay, thanks Mrs Forman." Jackie ran upstairs to answer the phone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Eric asked.

"Well, you know how Jackie's dad's in prison?" Kitty started.

"Yeah, the whole town knows that." Eric shrugged.

"Well, it's more serious than we first thought and they're moving him to Alaska." Mrs Forman explained.

"That's terrible! Jackie hates Alaska. She thinks it's full of Eskimos." Eric voiced.

"Oh dear. Someone needs to teach that girl geography." Kitty sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well that was fun." Hyde said as he and Vic walked into her parents place. They had intended to go to Fatso Burger, but they didn't make it past drinking beer in the El Camino before Vic offered to go back to her place.

"Yeah, it was. But my parents aren't home so we could make this even more fun." She mused. Hyde smirked at her in return and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

As it got hotter, Vic moved to take his top off and Hyde suddenly pulled back. "I can't do this." He stated.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Vic quizzed.

"I wish, man. I'm not over Jackie. Dammit!" Hyde growled and punched the wall. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Vic just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Call me if you're ever over her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackie sat on the Vista Cruiser, just looking out at the night sky. Her dad was leaving. Of course, ever since he'd been sent to jail he'd been an awful dad. He couldn't buy her things anymore. But she still looked forwards to her weekly visit to him, she'd tell him about her week and he'd reassure her that he wasn't anybody's bitch. It was good. But Alaska? That was so far away. She'd have to get on a plane and everything. A few years ago Jackie had everything she wanted. That summer Michael and Donna was in California. She was happy. She had Steven, though she was unsure of what they were at that point, her dad was still there to buy her pretty things and her mum wasn't getting laid at every singles party around. God knows where she was now. Jackie hadn't heard from her in a couple of months. But at least she had the house. She wondered if Steven would care that she was alone again? It didn't matter so much now that she was a bit older, but it still sucked.

Jackie started crying again and she was so fed up of doing so. All she seemed to do anymore was cry. She wanted to feel better. The second that she started feeling strong again, something would come along and mess her up again.

Jackie didn't aim to go anywhere when she got up, she just knew that she needed to feel better. She walked into the basement and carefully closed the door. Before she could stop herself, she was sneaking into Steven's room.

To her surprise Steven was still awake and seemed deep in thought. He hadn't heard her come in. "Steven?" Jackie whispered, though her voice sounded so loud in the darkness.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?!" Hyde asked.

"I just…" Jacke choked on her words as a sobbed wracked through her body. "My dad's being sent away from me. And I-I wouldn't ask but I just- I really need to be with someone. And I s-swear it won't mean anything. But I want to be with you, Steven." Jackie stuttered. When she saw his hesitant look, she continued. "Just for tonight, please?"

Hyde sighed but moved over in his bed to make a space for Jackie. "Fine, but if Red catches you I'm saying I had no idea you were here. And you better not cry on me." He grumbled.

Jackie gave him a soft smile and wiped her tears. She took of her shoes and hid herself behind the door to get changed into Hyde's band top and some sweats. Once she was done, she crawled next to him and pressed herself against him. Though, if asked she'd blame it on how small the cot was.

Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist to keep her close. But that was just so that neither of them would fall off, of course.

And the fact that the both of them slept more peacefully than they had in weeks. Well, that was just pure coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Donna, I've told you a billion times. Your feet aren't that big."

"That?! THAT?!" Donna screamed at the skinny boy.

"I-I didn't mean that. I meant- Oh come on! You know I'm not good with words."

"Get bent." Donna huffed, pushing Eric's arm off of her. She loved him, but he could be a real dumbass sometimes.

Hearing Donna and Eric's argument Jackie and Hyde immediately sat up in panic.

"Oh crap! We overslept." Hyde panicked.

"And I can't go out with them there. They'll start asking questions and make everything awkward and weird. I can't deal with that right now." Jackie ranted.

"Look, it's okay. We'll just wait in here until they're gone?" Hyde said and sat up on his bed.

Jackie wrapped her arms around herself and looked around Steven's room. He still had remains of her in there. Her scented candles, her pillows, her silk sheets. Well, technically she had given them to him, so they were all his. But she brought them. The fact that he hadn't thrown them all away must mean something. Surely if he hated her that much he wouldn't have kept a thing. But then again, if he hated her he wouldn't have let her stay the night. No, Steven didn't hate her. He was mad. But she knew in her heart that he wouldn't hate her. Things could never get that bad for them two.

"Donna." Eric whined. "Please don't be mad at me. I have a terrible disease where my foot is in my mouth. It's horrible. You should feel sorry for me."

"You're such a tool." Donna huffed, but couldn't help but laugh at him. "I should kick your ass with my gigantic feet."

"Or, I could just kiss your ass until I'm forgiven." Eric suggested.

"Now I remember why I love you." Donna beamed and softly kissed Eric.

"Ew!" A shrill voice squealed from the bedroom.

Donna frowned and turned to Eric. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah- it sounded like...wait you don't think? No. Hyde wouldn't have Jackie stashed back there would he?" Eric pondered.

"Oh my God! He so does!" Donna grinned and took Eric's hand, rushing them both into Hyde's room.

"Hyde...You're sleeping?" Eric frowned as he looked around the room, only finding Hyde sleeping in bed.

"What the hell man?" He huffed as he sat up in bed.

"There was a girly 'ew' that came from your room." Donna explained.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it came from upstairs?" Hyde questioned as he put his sunglasses on and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right, sorry." Donna gave another confused glance around the room and then left with Eric.

Jackie laughed when the door shut and stepped forwards. "God, they are so stupid. The first place you look is behind the door."

Hyde smirked. "Of course they are. We're the brains of the group. Well, I'm the brains. But you can be my helper."

"I'm your something?" Jackie smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Jackie, don't go all crazy on me." Hyde warned.

"I'm not. I just- I want to know what we're doing. I mean- if you really didn't care for me at all, you wouldn't have let me stay last night." Jackie said and softly sat down next to him on the bed.

Hyde didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at Jackie. There was too much that needed to be said, too much that Hyde didn't know how to say.

"I fucking hate needing you!" He exclaimed and stood up.

"I love you too." Jackie whispered, a soft smile appearing on her face. She knew him well enough to know that in his language, that was as good as those three little words.

She pulled herself into him and softly kissed him. Hyde didn't bother pushing her way, in fact he welcomed her. It had been far too long since they had felt each other. It was if everything else in the world didn't matter. All that mattered was them two together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackie was at home, brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. What had she done? She had left him sleeping. She had screwed and then left. That wasn't like her at all. She was usually so clingy and desperate to know what it all meant. But she was so scared. She was terrified that he'd want to keep her as his dirty little secret. She was Jackie Burkhart, she was no one's dirty little secret. Except that one summer with Steven, but she was still discovering herself then and it was too complicated to have out in the open.

She put her brush down and wrapped her arms over herself. How could she go back and face him now? She had bailed out of instinct, she didn't think it through. Steven made her insane, she'd never even thought about doing that before.

Jackie almost jumped a mile when her phone rang. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, not daring to pick it up. When it finally stopped, she could breathe again. She ignored it and they'd given up, it couldn't be that important.

The shrill noise of the phone ringing again caused Jackie to freeze all together. Somebody really wanted to get a hold of her. What if it was the police? Maybe she'd gotten it all wrong and it wasn't Steven at all. Using all of her courage she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Jackie? What the hell?" Steven growled down the phone.

"Oh. Hi Steven. What's up?" Jackie asked, trying to play it cool.

"Seriously? What's up? You left." Hyde frowned.

"I know but I didn't think you'd care." Jackie told him with all honesty.

"I don't care." Hyde grumbled, but they both knew that wasn't true.

"Look Steven. I just didn't want to scare you off. I mean, you've practically been shoving me out of your life for days now and I'm not naive enough to think that it's suddenly gonna change. I don't want to get my heart broken again." Jackie explained and then sighed. "So, look. If you wanna go, I'm setting you free. You don't have to be with me anymore."

"Are you giving me another ultimatum?" Hyde asked.

"No. It's not an ultimatum. Because I'm not saying we'll never get back together or I'm gonna stop wanting you. I'm just saying that if you wanna go, you can. And if we get back together one day, well so be it." Jackie's voice was strong. But each word was splitting her heart. She didn't want to let him go, but if there was one thing that Steven Hyde had taught her it was how to be selfless. If he needed to be without her, she had to stop trying to force it all.

"Hey, Jackie. I think we should talk about this in person. Come to the basement?" Hyde requested.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." Jackie put the phone down on him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later and Jackie still wasn't there. Hyde was a mess, pacing back and forth around the basement, his sunglasses long forgotten. Jackie was willing to set him free, that showed him great maturity. It proved to him how much she had grown a person. The ditzy, shallow girl he once knew had long disappeared. She loved him. She really loved him. It was Hyde's turn to prove how he had grown.

"Will you stop pacing? It's making my brain hurt." Kelso moaned.

"You don't have a brain." Hyde shot back but stopped pacing.

"Will you please tell us why we're here? I've got a death star to build." Eric complained.

" 'll see soon enough." Hyde grumbled.

"Well, honey. I've got dinner to cook. Will it take long?" Mrs Forman asked.

"No, I just need you to wait until Jackie's here, okay?" Hyde sighed.

It was that moment that Jackie chose to walk through the door. "Steven- what's going on?" Jackie asked, frowning as she looked around the room. Everyone was there. Well, everyone they cared about anyway.

"Jackie. You gave me a choice. You were willing to put me before yourself and well, that's something I never thought you do." Hyde smirked as he said the last bit.

"I don't get it, are you supposed to be complimenting me or insulting me?" Jackie frowned.

"No. What I'm trying to say is-" Hyde got down onto one knee. "-Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?"

Jackie's eyes widened and her she clasped her hand over her mouth, tears filling in her mismatched eyes.

"Say no, Jackie! Otherwise you'll be taken forever. I draw the line at married chicks." Kelso shouted.

"Donna?" Hyde asked.

"On it." She smiled and frogged Kelso.

"Ow! Hyde."

"Wait- I was closer why didn't you ask me?" Eric asked.

"Donna's stronger." Hyde shrugged.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP? THIS IS ABOUT ME, NOT YOU. ME!" Jackie yelled, sending them all a death stare. She then turned back to Steven and smiled sweetly. "I will marry you." She grinned and squealed as he put the ring on her.

He stood up and pulled her close, pressing their lips together. Jackie didn't even care about everyone else in the room. Steven had just proposed and that made him sexier than ever.

"Okay. That's enough." Red huffed and pulled Hyde off Jackie. "Welcome to the end of your life."

"Thanks, Red." Hyde laughed. But his laughing soon stopped as he was squeezed into a hug from Kitty.

"Oh look at my orphan boy. All grown up and getting married. I took you in and now look at you." She pinched his cheek and let go of him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Hyde scowled, but it soon turned into a small smile and his adopted mom.

"Wow, Jackie. How did you get him to do it?" Donna asked with a smirk.

"I guess I just needed to stop bugging him about it. If only I'd done it sooner." Jackie mused. "But I need you to do me a favour...Look at my ring."

"What?!" Donna looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I just...What if it's small?" She pouted.

"Jackie. Size doesn't matter…" Donna started.

"Oh just because you give Eric that speech in bed, it doesn't make it true." Jackie cut her off.

"Fine." Donna glowered and looked at the ring. "Jackie, it's beautiful." She smiled sincerely.

Jackie took a deep breath and looked down at her finger. "Oh my God. It's perfect. Donna it's the one. It's the one I've always wanted. When I was sixteen I passed this ring in the jewelry store and I told my mom that someday a boy was going to propose with this ring." Jackie's eyes filled up with tears again.

"Yeah, your mom may not be useful for a lot but she did remember this. I bought it a while ago in case we ever did get hitched and you know- I didn't want it to get bought." Hyde shrugged and looked down. "Well I borrowed the money off W.B but it's all paid off now."

Jackie just looked at him, her eyes fixed on him. No one else in the room mattered at that point. Just him. She didn't have a good family. But she had made a good home and she had been graced with someone that would challenge her, drive her crazy and love her in all the best ways.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know, doll." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. He'd tell her it back, but when it was just the two of them. He'd already done a grand romantic gesture. He was all out of public emotions.

"Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree, they're in love like two monkeys." Fez sang, skipping past them with a huge grin on his face. "Oh I'm so happy for you. But sad that I will never get to do it with Jackie, you sonofabitch." Fez huffed.

"Bob, if you're gonna cry then you're gonna have to leave." Red grouched.

"My little Steven's gonna leave me." Kitty sobbed.

"What? It's not my fault Hyde had a rich dad to help him out in getting a bigger ring." Eric whined.

"All right! Donna's burning Forman." Kelso laughed.

"Get Bent." Donna huffed.

The happy couple laughed at the scene in front of them.

Yeah, neither of them done well with their biological parents. But they had done alright making a family. Their own, dysfunctional family in the comfort of Forman's basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realised that I never really said this earlier on, so in case you were wondering where we are this would be 8x04. Also, a huge thank you to all the favourites and reviews. You guys inspire me to keep writing this and I hope you enjoy it. I've tried to keep it as something that they'd air, but for fanfiction purposes the language and themes will sometimes be a bit stronger than it would on TV.**

"You know, it's been way too long since we done this." Hyde said with a smirk, looking around the gang in a circle.

"Oh Steven, this is such a perfect engagement celebration." Jackie grinned, plonking herself down on Hyde's lap and kissing him.

"Jackie, you got engaged last week. Not everything's an engagement present." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You be nice to her or I'll crush you with my giant feet." Donna scolded from Eric's lap.

"Oh, you and Jackie are joined at the hip since she made you maid of honor. Why can't you be joined at the lips instead?" Fez pouted.

"Hey Jackie, remember when we were always joined at the lips? Do you wanna give that another go before you're tied down for life?" Kelso smirked but he soon frowned when Hyde frogged him. "Ow! Damn Hyde, I was kidding."

Jackie suddenly burst out laughing and gripped onto Hyde's top. "It's so funny when you frog Michael." Her face suddenly turned serious. "Oh my God, you're so hot." She announced and started kissing Hyde with feverance.

"Okay, circle time's over." Eric announced and stood up with Donna.

"Oh, but it was just getting good." Fez complained.

"They're really not caring that we're in the room, are they?" Kelso mused as he looked at Hyde and Jackie.

"Oh no, now I have needs." Fez announced and ran out of the basement.

"Come on, Eric. Let's go have some alone time ourselves." Donna smirked.

"What? Well now I'm all alone." Kelso frowned as Eric and Donna ran off. "I'm gonna call Pam Macey." He grinned and ran out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, Steven. The council's holding this big dance party to raise money for homeless children tonight and I want to brag about how I tamed a rebel and made him get me a huge ring." Jackie grinned. "WIll you go with me?" She asked. Everyone else in the kitchen flinched away from the couple.

"I knew things were going too well." Kitty whispered to the group, Donna, Eric, Red and Fez. "The first fight since the engagement."

"Finally, you kids are giving me some damn entertainment. I love watching Steven squirm out of situations the dumbass got himself into." Red smirked.

"Dad? Did you just call Hyde a dumbass? Wow. I'm touched. It's not me for a change." Eric grinned.

"Dumbass." Red huffed at him.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." Fez whined.

"No." Hyde blanched and crossed his arms over his chest. "Especially not with that story."

"Oh please, Steven? It'd mean the world to me." Jackie begged.

"Jackie, I said no." Hyde glared.

"Please? I can't go to this party alone or I'll be the laughing stock. What would it look like if I went without my fiance for the first event since getting engaged?"

"It'd look like you're getting married to Steven Hyde." He shrugged and then tried a different tactic. "But we're getting married, Jackie. And look at how beautiful it is." He cooed and took her hand in his.

"Bite me!" Jackie yelled and kicked Steven hard in the shins before storming out.

"Dumbass." Red shook his head as Steven held his leg in pain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I asked him nicely, Donna. Why won't he go with me?" Jackie whined and then turned to glare daggers at Eric. "This is your fault! You're not influencing him enough. Now go and make yourself useful and make him easy to push around like you...But don't make him too like you because you're really girl and I like my men tough."

Donna sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "Go see if you can convince Hyde into going with Jackie."

"Okay, you two need to stop this super close best friend thing and go back to burning each other." Eric frowned.

"Oh shut up, Eric. You're just jealous that your girlfriend loves me more than you. Now leave before I spill the beans on what must never be spoken of." Jackie hissed.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Eric quickly rushed out the door.

"I thought Steven would want to go to this thing with me. It'd give us a chance to finally show off to the whole town that we're back together. It's important to me." Jackie sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"That's it, I'm gonna go kick his ass. That's on my maid of honor duties." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"No, don't bother. It won't change anything. I'm just gonna have to accept that fact that what's important to me isn't important to him." She shrugged and sadly played with edge of skirt. "I'm gonna go home and pick out an outfit for tonight. I'll see you later Donna."

Donna watched her best friend leave the basement and narrowed her eyes. She angrily picked up a magazine and rolled it up, heading upstairs.

She spotted Hyde talking with Eric and Red in the kitchen and immediately started attacking him with the newspaper. "Hey, dillhole. Why couldn't you just go to the party with Jackie?" She growled, not ceasing her hitting.

"Ow! Donna, quit it." Hyde complained and tried to block off her shots. "If I go, then she'll think that she can get me to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants."

"Well, congratulations. She doesn't think that at all. In fact, she thinks that you don't care about anything that's important to her. I know you thought that this was just one of her spoiled rich girl things, but it's not. She's proud to be marrying you and you should get your head out of your butt and go and be damn happy that she's with you. If you can't do that, then you don't deserve her." Donna ranted and slammed the magazine down, storming out.

Hyde watched Donna leave with shock, he had never seen the blonde so worked up at him before. It was kinda hot.

"Dumbass." Red frowned at Hyde.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Hyde asked with a grimace.

"Yes." Red and Eric said in unison.

"Crap." Hyde groaned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackie twirled around in her mirror, trying to get excited for this party. She had a brand new dress, there wasn't a hair out of place and her make up was done to perfection. But the night was still ruined for her. She just wanted Steven to be excited with her for once. Just to humor her. Why couldn't he want to show their engagement off? She knew he found that kind of stuff difficult, but if she could wear band tee's to please him he could go to one lousy party. "Men." She huffed and grabbed her purse.

The party was in full swing when she got there. Whores were sticking their tongues down guys throats and underage teens were trying to sneak a beer behind their parents back. There was nothing like a Point Place party.

"Jackie! Is that really you?" A male voice asked, causing Jackie to turn around.

"Brett Wiseman?! Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever." Jackie squealed at her childhood friend. "Didn't you move away?"

"Yeah, I live in Brooklyn. But I came down to see the relatives for the weekend." Brett explained and then squeezed Jackie into a tight hug. Jackie smiled and hugged him back.

"Well, I've missed you. It's been too long since I had a guy friend I could talk to without him hitting on me." Jackie smiled.

"Perks of being gay, I guess." Brett laughed. "So are you still going out with that Kelso boy?"

"No. He and I ended ages ago. In fact this is going to be a really long story, so we might wanna sit down." Jackie giggled and led him to a table.

"But what if she kicks me again? She's strong for a little thing." Hyde pouted.

"She won't. Jackie loves you and we all know she'll run straight into your arms when she see's you." Fez smiled. "Now take the roses and go look pretty." At the glare that earned him from Hyde, Fez shrunk down. "I mean...rugged."

Hyde sighed and took the roses from Fez and headed inside the party with the rest of the guys.

Hyde's jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Jackie was talking excitedly with another guy, their hands linked together. His anger was fueled when he saw Jackie kiss his cheek. He slammed the roses on the table and stormed over to his girlfriend. "What the hell, Jackie?" Hyde growled.

"Steven! You're here." Jackie grinned and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Did you wanna get back to your little boy toy?" He grunted. "And you-" Hyde pulled Brett up by the scruff of his neck. "-if I ever see you near my chick again, I'll kick your ass."

"Steven! Leave him alone!" Jackie yelled and pulled Hyde away from him. "What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! You're the one mackin' on other guys! I can't leave you alone for five minutes." Hyde hissed.

"Oh my God! After all this time you still don't trust me. For your information, he's gay. I've just known him since I was a little girl. And do you know what we were talking about before you stormed in here and acted like a tool? We were talking about how happy I am with you. Ironic, huh since you've been nothing but a jerk all day!" Jackie had tears filling up in her eyes and she turned to run out.

"Jackie wait." Hyde grabbed hold of her wrist to keep her from running away. "I'm sorry, okay? I knew I was being an ass earlier and I came here to make it up to you. Seeing you with another guy just set me off."

"Yeah, well unlike you I don't cheat." Jackie snapped, causing Hyde to wince. That cut into him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hyde apologized, taking his sunglasses off.

"Yeah, me too. I shouldn't have brought that up." Jackie sighed. "If you keep the glasses off for the rest of the night, you're forgiven."

Hyde pouted but nodded his head. "Anything for you, doll." He winked.

Jackie squealed and dragged Hyde over to Brett to introduce them.

"The kids are growing up, huh?" Eric teased as he danced with Donna, watching Jackie and Hyde.

"Yeah." Donna mumbled, not really playing the game.

"Okay what's up? Jackie didn't tell you about the unspeakable thing did she?" Eric asked, suddenly very nervous.

"What thing?" Donna frowned.

"Nothing." Eric responded, too quickly.

"Eric...I know I've been acting weird and a little bit crazy this week. But I've been doing that because...I'm pregnant." Donna announced.

Eric stilled on the dance floor. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Donna repeated.

"We're gonna have a baby?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happens when you get pregnant." Donna rolled her eyes.

"I know I should be freaking out or whatever but Donna, you're carrying my child. I love you so much." Eric pulled her close and kissed her. "And no matter what happens, we'll figure this out together okay?"

"I love you too, Eric Forman." Donna smiled at him with teary eyes.

"Forman!" Hyde suddenly growled, rushing over to them. "What do you think you're doing, grabbing my girlfriends boob?!"

"Jackie! That was the unspeakable thing!" Eric gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lie to my puddin' pop. Plus, I've had enough of using that one to blackmail you." She shrugged.

"What?!" Donna yelled.

"Seriously, Jackie! Don't mess with a pregnant woman's hormones." Eric said before he could stop himself.

"What?!" Jackie and Hyde gasped at the same time.

"Funny story." Eric said and then took off running out of the party. Away from the three people that wanted to kick his ass the most. He'd face the consequences another day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe Donna got pregnant, she's totally upstaged me." Jackie pouted to Hyde when they were in his cot, later that night.

"Hey, just think of it this way. She's gonna be fat in all of our wedding photos." Hyde snickered.

"We're getting married that soon?" Jackie perked up from hearing Hyde give some sort of plan about their wedding.

"If I say yes will you-"

Jackie cut Hyde off. "I'm not doing that."

"But Jackie-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"I'll make it worth your time…"

"If you even attempt to put it near my mouth, I'll bite. That's all fun for you and not for me."

Hyde sulked but kissed her anyway. "Yes dear."


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say that I'm sorry if some things are a little mispelled or the grammar isn't right in this story. English isn't my first language but I promise I'm trying as best as I can. So please rate, review and enjoy. **

"You're so stiff, Steven." Jackie cooed as she massaged her fiance's shoulders.

"Yeah, I've been working hard all weekend." Hyde sighed. "I usually skip weekends, man." He ran his fingers over his face.

"Oh, I know baby." Jackie kissed the back of his neck softly. "So I was thinking, we can't live with the Forman's once we're married. I mean, I would literally smother Eric with a pillow while he was sleeping."

Hyde rolled his shoulders when she got a sore spot and turned his head slightly to look at her. "Don't throw obvious hints, Jackie. If you wanna say something, say it."

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we should find a place to live. Just the two of us." Jackie stopped massaging him and moved to the other side of the bed so she was facing him.

"Of course, doll." Hyde smiled. "But it's not just going to fall into our laps. I've got a bit saved up, but not for a house and a wedding."

Jackie frowned and played with her fingers. "I've been looking for a job too. But there's nowhere that I have a passion. I wanna be happy with my job."

"Look, there's no rush. We're not getting married right now. Just find one when you're ready." He said and kissed the top of her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what I really want to know, is how you touched Jackie's boobs?" Donna questioned Eric with raised eyebrows while the whole gang was in the basement.

"It was an accident! This guy was pissing me and Jackie off at the hub one time, so we teamed up with insulting him. But then Jackie had the amazing idea of a dramatic storm off. So I stood up and went to grab Jackie's arm but my aim was a bit off." Eric explained.

"A bit?!" Jackie shrilled. "My boob was sore for a week after that. You latched onto it."

Hyde stood up and frogged Eric twice in the arm. "Keep your dainty hands away from my chick."

Jackie grinned and pulled Hyde to sit back down, next to her. "You're so hot when you get protective."

"I wasn't being protective!" Hyde huffed. "You wouldn't let me touch your boobs for ages. And that was just bad for both of us. You know how much you love me touching your boobs."

"Steven!" Jackie frowned. "That's private!"

"No it's not!" Fez argued. "I want to hear more, carry on Hyde."

"Don't make a big deal, Jackie. We're just helping Fez out with new material for his fantasies." Hyde shrugged.

Jackie gave him her best glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine! Then I guess you won't mind me telling them about how much you like me using the handcuffs on you."

"Burn!" Kelso yelled as the gang started laughing.

"Jackie!" Hyde growled.

"What? I'm just helping Fez out." Jackie retorted, making Hyde slink back in the seat as the gang laughed at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eric? How the hell are we gonna tell our parents?" Donna asked, later that day as herself and Eric were alone in the basement.

"I could just blurt it out like I did with Hyde and Jackie. Or maybe the motormouth can tell them like she did with Kelso and Fez." Eric sighed.

"You can't really blame Jackie for that one. You know how bad she is with secrets, yet you still told her. Maybe it's because you wanted her to let you touch her boobs again." Donna snapped.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. And I didn't want to tell you because it was an unholy thing that should never be thought of." Eric pleaded for understanding. "And another disgusting thing I didn't need know about is Hyde's kinks. They need to keep their private lives to themselves."

"I know! It's making me wanna throw up just thinking about it." Donna shuddered.

"I think we should sit our parents down in the kitchen and tell them together." Eric suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Donna smiled.

"And I love you." Eric smiled.

"I thought you love cake?" Donna smirked.

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" Eric asked.

"Probably not." Donna laughed and kissed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe you told everyone!" Hyde yelled at Jackie, in his room.

"I'm sorry, but you embarrassed me too. It's not okay to talk about that kind of stuff in front of everyone. You needed to see how it felt." Jackie defended herself. And really? Where did Hyde get off think that he could just yell at her like that? He had started it all. He really infuriated her sometimes. But Jackie had lived a life in which she almost lost Hyde and she didn't want to go through it again. Arguing wasn't worth it.

"Well now they all think I'm a wimp." Hyde scowled.

"Well I think you're my tough criminal who just needs to break." Jackie purred in his ear. If Hyde wouldn't respond to reason then there's one thing he would respond to. And Jackie was more than willing to give it to him.

Hyde smirked and looked at her. "I'll never talk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Would you dumbasses please just tell us what's going on?" Red snapped, looking around at his kin.

Donna sat at the kitchen table and ran her hand through her hair. "Before you guys say anything, I just want you to remember that me and Eric are really in love and we're gonna be together for a long time."

"Ah jeez, you're not gonna get married again are you? Eric's still a bum with no job." Bob pointed out.

"No, you're gonna love this. We're not getting married-we're having a baby." Eric announced.

Red, Bob and Kitty all looked at the pair in stunned silence. Eric didn't blame them. They were having a baby and they had no clue what they were doing with their lives. Eric still hadn't found a stable job. He had planned to go into teaching, he was going to enroll in the local college. Now what was he going to do? He needed to find a job and fast.

"So what's your plan, Eric?" Red asked, surprisingly being the voice of reason.

"I'm gonna find a job." Eric decided. "And then I'm gonna work my butt off to support Donna and our baby. And Donna will take maternity leave off at the radio until she feels able to go back and we'll put the baby in nursery."

"Where are you going to live?" Kitty looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. "I'd love for my little baby to stay here forever. But there's not going to be enough room." And with a pointed look at Red she added, "Or patience."

"I know, mom. I've got a few savings from odd bits I've done this year and Donna has her life savings. We're gonna use them to make this family perfect." Eric put his arm around Donna's shoulders. "I know we're just a couple of dumbasses, but I'm in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Sure, the baby came earlier than planned but what's the big deal? We'll give it everything we have."

"For once in your life, you're acting like a grown-up. Well done, son." Red patted Eric's shoulder. "You're finally getting out of my house."

Donna laughed and looked at her dad. "I'm sorry."

"I know, pumpkin. It's okay, I'll be here to support you." Bob's eyes started to fill with water. "Oh jeez, I'm gonna be a grandpa."

Donna smiled and pulled her dad in for a hug. This had turned out a lot better than when her and Eric had that pregnancy scare. Maybe that just proved that they had grown up so much recently. The whole gang had. It had happened so fast that none of them had chance to even notice it. Their world was caught up in a whirlwind, but they had managed to hold onto each other through it. No matter what, they'd always be the gang from the basement. There was no matter family to raise her baby into. Donna's hand subconsciously moved to rub her stomach and she smiled. Only five weeks along and this baby had changed her outlook more than she thought it would.

"Oh there's nothing that could ruin this moment." Kitty gushed, but no sooner was the last word out than the kitchen door opened.

"Mom, daddy? I'm home!" Laurie Forman announced, walking through the door with a dopey grin on her face and two suitcases in her hands.

"Way to jinx us mom." Eric huffed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Jackie, did you hear Laurie's back? Are you two gonna get in a chick fight again? Remember when you were so in love with me that you needed to fight her?" Kelso looked over at Hyde with a smirk.

"Kelso, if you wanna get Jackie to reminisce do it about something good. Not about the countless times you cheated on her." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and truthfully, I don't even care about Laurie anymore. I mean sure, she was the bitch that slept with you but I'm thankful that she did. The whole ordeal is what led me to Steven, my puddin' pop helped me through it." Jackie cooed and kissed Hyde softly.

"Puddin' pop." Kelso snorted. "I love it when you burn Hyde."

Hyde sighed and patted Jackie's butt so she'd get off his lap. He then leaned over and frogged Kelso. "Shut up, man. It's getting tiring having to beat you up."

Kelso pouted and rubbed his arm. "You should stop being so violent then."

It was long before Jackie heard the loud banging of Laurie running down the stairs and her whole body tensed. Sure, she was over Laurie and Michael and the whole drama of it all, but Laurie still irked her. She'd like to pour water over that bitch and watch as she melted. But as she felt Hyde's gentle rubbing of her sides, she calmed down. Her life was perfect, she was getting married to someone who she knew deeply loved her.

"Fez, how's my wonderful husband?" Laurie asked with a sickenly sweet smile. Jackie was an expert on the way girls behaved and Laurie so clearly wanted something.

"I'm good thank you." Fez answered suspiciously.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to get straight to the point. I need you to come out with me and this snobby friend of mine and act like a good husband. She doesn't believe I'm married on the account that I'm sleeping with her husband. So she needs to know that I am so she isn't suspicious anymore." Laurie explained. "I'll buy you candy and a playboy if you come with me." She bargained.

"I am in." Fez smiled.

"Oh, Fez is great at being a pretend husband. Just don't let him carry your purse or he'll try and sell it." Jackie growled the last bit with a pointed look at Fez. But she soon became flushed when she realized what she had just brought up. Hyde's grip tightened on her waist and she could feel the tension thicken between them. She pursed her lip and leaned back into him to snuggle into his neck. "Obviously Steven's better at being a real husband." She tried to cover up with a nervous giggle.

"You and Hyde are getting married?" Laurie squealed. "I mean, you could do ten times better but congratulations. It seems Hyde finally has a heart."

Jackie's eyes widened at Laurie's statement. "Oh my God! You just said something nice to me. Fez, mark this down. It's a moment I don't want to forget."

"Yeah, well. I've been a bitch in the past and it's hard to be a bitch and slutty at the same time, so I've chosen one. We should start over. I'll never sleep with your husband, even if he wasn't a messy orphan." Laurie smiled.

Jackie nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. I only have Donna as a bridesmaid right now. I need more friends that aren't snobby."

"I'm a bridesmaid? Yay! I'm home for fifty-seven minutes and I'm already back on top." Laurie stated, proudly. Jackie just smiled at the blonde. If Laurie could play nice then so could she. It was like her final romantic tie to Michael had finally been broken. She looked over at Hyde and noticed that he was still frowning. She wanted to kick herself for bringing up that she had pretended to be married to Fez.

"I love you." She whispered in Hyde's ear, ignoring everyone else around them.

"Thank you." He shrugged.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for, Steven." Jackie glared.

"Thank you very much?" Hyde smirked and kissed Jackie softly. Jackie folded her arms over her chest, that was an argument for another time.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry for my lack of updates. I haven't ditched this story, I just haven't been able to find muse for anything recently as my family is going through a loved ones death. She was very important to me and it's been difficult for me to get on. But it's getting better and I finally finished this chapter and have started on chapter two. I also want to apologize as English isn't my first language so if the grammar's a bit wrong, feel free to correct me. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackie was sat at the kitchen table frowning as she fiddled with a napkin. She was a very proud person and having to go to Mrs Forman on advice that she shouldn't have to need was hard for her.

She pursed her lips and turned to face Mrs Forman. "How do you get Steven to tell you he loves you in public?"

Mrs Forman spun round in shock when the small girl spoke up. She would never expect Jackie to come to her with advice on something like this. She gave her a soft smile as Hyde walked through the door. "Watch and see." She whispered.

"Good morning Steven! I love you!" Mrs Forman announced and wrapped Hyde in a tight hug. Jackie watched in amusement as Hyde's face turned from sleepy to uncomfortable annoyance.

"Get off me...Mrs Forman...okay that's cool...please can I sit down?...okay fine, love you too." Hyde grumbled. Jackie's eyes lit up at the tactic. If there was one thing Jackie Burkhart was good at, it was clinging on to Steven Hyde.

"Thank you." She whispered to Mrs Forman before going to sit down next to Hyde. "What are you doing today, Steven?"

"Working. All day." Hyde sighed and leaned forwards to peck her lips. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to go shopping with Brett." Jackie grinned and kissed him back.

"Are you sure he's gay?" Hyde frowned.

"Positive." Jackie laughed.

"Ugh, there's so much love in this room." Eric scoffed as he entered the kitchen.

"Eric, if you're just going to be mean then you can leave." Jackie glared at the skinny boy.

"This is my- nevermind. I'm finding a new house." He grumbled and walked back out.

"I really have to go. I'll catch up with you later." Hyde kissed Jackie once more before walking out.

Jackie had a few hours before she had to meet up with Brett. She decided to take that time to go and say goodbye to her dad. With all the excitement and drama going on in her life, she hadn't made time for her father. She knew that if she didn't see him now, she might never get the chance.

Jackie had meant to tell Steven she was going, she really did. But she found that when she tried to, she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was something she had to do on her own.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took Jackie an hour to get to the prison. She hated walking through the doors. It was full of dirty hippies and smelly criminals. Jackie felt as if she should spray anti bac wherever she went. Her Steven had better hope that he stayed out of jail or Jackie would kill him...and then she would have to go to jail and it'd be a very messy process. It was hard for her being there, it was just a painful reminder of everything she lost.

She saw her dad walk out in his orange jumpsuit and shuddered. Orange did not look good on him. It didn't look good on anyone. "Hi daddy, can't you ask them to change the suits to a nice black or at least a light grey? No offence, but you look terrible."

Jack sat down opposite her and tried to take her hand from the opposite side of the table, but one of the guards stopped him. "I'm gonna miss you, sweetie." Jack said. "I'm gonna miss you talking my ear off about all your beauty tips and friends and dolls." He sighed.

Jackie took a deep breath, there came a time when the child had to be the strong one for the parent. "You'll be out before you know it, daddy. Just make sure you're on your best behaviour." Jackie fiddled with her ring, needing to change the subject. "I'm getting married, Steven proposed."

An immediate grin appeared on Jack's face. "That's so brilliant, baby. I didn't like that Kelso boy. Steven's a lot nicer."

Jackie laughed. "Oh daddy, you only met him properly once. But you're right. He's hard work, but he's a whole lot better than Michael." She put her hand on the table so her dad could see her ring. "He saved up especially for it."

"Oh that's beautiful sweetheart, you suit diamonds." Jack smiled.

"Oh trust me, I know. I was so scared it was gonna be small but it's not. It's huge." Her smile soon fell. "I'm sorry you can't be part of the wedding daddy. It won't be the same without you walking me down the aisle." She sighed.

Jack shook his head. "Now don't be letting me spoil your big day. You have fun and create a lifetime of happy memories."

Tears filled Jackie's eyes as the buzzer went off, signalling their time was up. She hugged him once. "I'm gonna miss you daddy." She called out to him as the prisoners were taken away. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and took off to her car, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was never going to see her dad again. She looked at the time on her watch and sighed. She still had a little bit of time before she had to meet Brett, she turned on the gas and headed to Grooves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She ran into the record store and without so much as glancing at Steven she ran straight to the back.

Hyde frowned when he saw his fiancé run in, she was obviously upset. He walked into the back room and found Jackie crying to herself. "Jackie? Hey, doll. What's wrong?" He asked and stood in front of her, pulling her into giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to you, you were so bad at this the last time and you don't have a beard to shave off anymore but I didn't want to talk to anyone else." She whimpered into his chest.

"What are you talking about Jackie? What's going on?" He frowned.

"I went to visit my dad in prison. I'm never gonna see him again- he's not gonna be part of my life or my wedding." She pulled back from Hyde and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Jackie, I know you're upset but you don't need him. You have me now and Donna, Kelso, Fez, Bob, Mrs Forman, Red- hell you even have Eric." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know I was crap at this before but I was being a jerk and I've grown up since then okay?" He brushed strands of hair from Jackie's face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Thank you Steven, that was- that made me feel a lot better." She gave him a soft smile and stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. "I should go meet Brett now." She said and pulled away from him. "I'll see you in the basement later." She kissed him once more and walked out of Grooves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackie and Brett were looking through racks of clothes, seeing if they could find anything they liked. They'd been shopping for a good couple of hours and were almost tired out, but Jackie wanted to go to one more shop.

Jackie looked over at the girl in front of them and frowned. "Oh honey. You are not a size two. If you buy that you're gonna look all frumpy and you won't wear it again. "Go for the four and go for the pink not yellow, trust me on this one. It'll look so much better."

The girl raised he eyebrows. "I actually wasn't looking for anything. I was sorting through them. I'm the store manager and I wanted to make sure everything was in check. But you have a good eye. We got a spot opened up for a wardrobe assistant, you should fill out our application form." She said and got a form for Jackie, passing it to her.

"Oh wow. Thanks. I'll think about it." Jackie smiled.

Once they were out of the shop she turned to Brett and squealed. "Oh my God! Wait until I tell Steven! I can help pay for our wedding!" She grabbed Brett's hand and dragged him back to her car, too excited to stay in the mall for another second.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took Jackie just under 20 minutes to drive all the way home, she was bursting with excitement. She hurried Brett out of the car when she dropped him home, too excited to say a proper goodbye. Of course finding a job had been this easy for her, she was Jackie Burkhart after all. Soon to be Jackie Hyde.

She ran through the basement door and excitedly held her application form in front of Hyde's face. "Look!" She squealed.

Hyde took a confused glance at the paper. "What is it?" He asked.

"An application form for a job. The _manager_ of this store gave it to me." She clapped her hands together. "Steven, if I get this job I can help pay for our wedding. And help buy us a house. It's good money, Steven. This is our future." She bit her lip in an attempt to conceal her excitement.

Hyde smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Well done babe, let's go celebrate." He smirked and stood up to lead her to the bedroom.

Jackie slapped his arm playfully. "Oh stop, we can do that later." She laughed.

"Okay this isn't fair. How come Jackie found a job with the click of her fingers?" Eric whined.

"Oh shut up, Eric. It's the world proving that I'm better than you in every single way. Now if you're not gonna be happy for me- get out." Jackie huffed.

"What? But this is my-" the look that Jackie shot his way quickly shut him up.

Donna frowned at her boyfriend before standing up and hugging Jackie. "This is great Jackie, well done."

"Thanks and it means I can buy baby Forman more presents." She hugged Donna with a big smile.

Donna pulled away and glared at Eric. "See? She's buying our baby presents. You congratulate her right now." She ordered.

"Congratulations Jackie." Eric reluctantly sighed and shrank down in his seat.

Jackie laughed and then wrapped her arms really tight around Hyde. "I love you, Steven!" She said and kept her lock on him.

"Okay that's cool...Jacks you can let go now...Jackie you're hurting my neck...fine! I love you too." Hyde said and Jackie beamed at him with a triumphant look on her face.

"Okay...now we can go to your room." She winked, leaving everyone to groan with disgust and quickly hurry out of the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so this update has come a lot quicker than the last one. I just have a quick question for you; how do you feel about Fez and Laurie? I can corporate them into this story more if you'd like. Also, would you like Brooke to be included too? Since personally, I absolutely loved Brooke. But thank you so so so so much for all the reviews and favourites you've given me. It means so much and has inspired me to keep writing. Love you all 3 **

Donna and Eric were sharing a peaceful moment in Eric's basement, something that was rare between the two. Eric's hands were rubbing Donna's slightly swollen stomach as she sat on his lap. "We should really start picking out names." Eric said and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"I like Gretchen for a girl." Donna smiled.

Eric shook his head. "No, Gretchen sounds like something Laurie would choose."

"Okay consider me fully put off." Donna frowned.

"What about Luke for a boy?" Eric suggested, trying to hide his grin.

"We are not naming our kid after Star Wars." She rolled her eyes at him. Eric sat back and pouted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Donna was sitting in the basement later that day flipping through baby books and Jackie was sat next to her flipping through bridal magazines.

"Hey Steven." Jackie suddenly spoke up, grabbing Hyde's attention from the TV. "What colour scheme was you thinking?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Jackie. I'm marrying you for a reason. You get to sort all this crap out and i get to show up." He tried to turn his attention back to the TV but sighed when he caught the dejected look on Jackie's face. "Okay fine. Let me see."

"Awwww." Kelso and Fez chorused as Hyde took the magazine from Jackie.

"Get bent." Hyde grumbled. "Jackie why are you asking me if you're just gonna disregard my opinion anyway?"

"I'm not Steven, I really wanna hear what you have to say."

Hyde frowned and looked at the magazine. "I kinda like the um- the silver and light blue one."

Jackie frowned. "Really? Because I like the gold and pink."

Hyde threw the magazine down in frustration. "See? Why bother asking me?!"

Jackie shook her head and moved to sit on his lap. "Wait a minute okay? I like the gold and pink, you like the blue and silver- how about silver and pink?"

Hyde looked at her in confusion for a second and then shook her by the shoulders. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Jackie laughed and swatted his chest. "Oh hush and you might as well start calling me your wife to get yourself used to it." She said with a snotty undertone.

"Oh yeah- there she is." Hyde smirked and kissed her.

"Ew! Get a room." Donna screwed up her nose at the sight.

"Don't ruin our fun Donna! They have a room and they're gonna use this one." Fez huffed, making Jackie instantly pull away from Hyde.

"Ew! Fez! Stop being gross."

Hyde frowned. "Fez, don't make me pound on ya."

Fez nervously looked around and shrunk back in his seat. "Aye." He stood up. "I must be going anyway. My beautiful wife wants me to take her on a date."

Jackie looked up at him with wide eyes. "Laurie wants you to go on an actual date with her?"

Fez nodded his head. "She said that a married guy at the club turned her down the other day so she wants to see if she can feel what real love feels like." He shrugged.

"Woah- do you _like_ Laurie, Fez?" Jackie asked.

Fez nodded his head. "Laurie's easy and brought me a playboy."

Donna shook her head with a frown. "That's not liking someone Fez."

"I know, but I'm not that in touch with my feelings yet." He shrugged and walked out. Jackie and Donna shared a look before shaking their heads and laughing, it was just like Fez to be so awkwardly honest about things like that.

Hyde waved his hand in front of Jackie's face. "Hey, what about me? I think we were just getting somewhere."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders and stood up from Hyde's lap. "Nah- moment's ruined. I want to go register for wedding gifts!" Jackie squealed and stood up, holding out her hand for Hyde.

He glared at her and nodded his head. "Yep, the moment really is ruined." He sighed and stood up.

Jackie laughed at him and pecked him on the lips. "Tell you what, for being an amazing boyfriend I'll blow your mind later!"

Hyde smirked and looked at his friends. "Hey, if you wanna make a girl horny- ask her to marry you." He received a swat on his chest from Jackie and a laugh from the boys before Jackie pulled him out the door.

Jackie made Hyde drive to the store while she looked out the window, a smile planted firmly on her face. She was getting married to Steven Hyde. "Hey Steven, when are we getting married?" She asked.

"What like the actual date?"

"Yeah- we're sorting out everything but I need to know what to write on the invitations." Jackie said.

"Okay, how about December 13th? That gives you three months to plan all this crap." Hyde suggested.

Jackie raised her brow at him. "_Us_ Steven. It gives _us_ three months to plan all of this. And it's not crap."

Hyde glanced at her and gave her a sheepish smile. "We're getting married in three months, baby."

Jackie's glare softened into a smile. "You're lucky this wedding stuff is putting me in such a good mood. I'm too excited to be angry at you."

Hyde pulled into the parking lot and chuckled slightly. "Well aren't I just a lucky man?"

Jackie rolled her eyes playfully and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Yes you are puddin' pop. Now are you ready to go register?"

Hyde frowned at her. "Yes but don't be calling me puddin' pop in there."

Jackie laughed and got out the car. "Uh-huh. Whatever you want puddin' pop."

"Jackie, I'm serious."

"We're not in there yet though, puddin' pop."

Hyde sighed in exasperation and picked Jackie up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking speedily towards the shop. Jackie was laughing hard and shouting puddin' pop at the top of her voice. Both of them were so engrossed in each other that they didn't care about the other people watching them.

Once they got in the store, Hyde put Jackie down. "Okay! No more!" He ordered, pointing his finger at her.

Jackie pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, I'm registering for a dozen glass unicorn ornaments and you can't stop me!"

At this moment, Fenton decided to appear behind them. "Well hello there, it's the loud little brunette." He smiled. He looked Hyde over and hummed in approval. "I see you got rid of the scrawny boy. Congratulations, you've traded up."

Hyde looked at Jackie in questioning and she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fenton, we're here to register for our wedding. You'll be assisting us, but don't talk too much to my fiance here. His hair is all frizzed out with anger and if you push it, you'll witness first hand the pain that gets put upon you when my Steven gets angry." Jackie warned him. "Now, would you like to show us to your Crystal range please?" She asked, sounding more like the shop assistant than Fenton did.

Hyde sighed and tilted his head back. He was already positive that this was going to be an extremely long afternoon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Laurie and Fez were sat on the vista cruiser outside the Forman's household that evening. Fez was nervously playing with his fingers while Laurie leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know, Fez. I had fun today. A lot of fun. You're actually not as creepy and disgusting as I thought you'd be." Laurie said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"I'm not? You liked our date then?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah it was great, especially when we got the couple behind us kicked out of the cinema. I can't believe they didn't realize that it was us throwing the popcorn." Laurie laughed.

"It was hilarious. Those sons of bitches deserved it." Fez laughed along with her.

Laurie smiled up at him and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Call me for our next date." She said before sauntering into the house.

"I cannot believe it! My wife likes me." Fez grinned and clapped his hands together happily. "I must tell everyone."

He ran into the basement and wore a proud smile, looking at all the gang. Keslo, Eric and Hyde were gathered around the table, playing a board game and Donna and Jackie were by the deep freeze engrossed in conversation.

Fez loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. "I Fez, have some news to share with all of you." He announced. "My wife likes me and wants to go on a second date!"

"Aw, Fezzie! That's great." Jackie smiled as a congratulations.

"Yeah, man. It's every man's dream to get a second date with the wife he married just so he could stay in the country and forgot to give a divorce to." Hyde nodded.

"Well done Fez! Hey, I've almost slept with everyone's girlfriends. Hey Big D, wanna make it a perfect record?" Kelso smirked.

Eric sighed and looked over at Hyde. "Man, would you please do the honors?" Hyde grinned at the opportunity and reached over to frog Kelso.

"Ow! Damn Hyde, if you keep hittin' me I'm gonna get bad bruises!" Kelso whined.

"Stop being a moron then!" Hyde spat back.

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked between the two. "Okay enough you two, Steven and I have some great news too. You guys better keep December 13th free because we set a date." Jackie squealed and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Jackie, that's great. I'm so pleased for you." Donna smiled and gave her best friend a hug.

"I know! You know what that means? Next week me and you are gonna go shopping for dresses. Oh and Laurie of course." Jackie smiled. "Oh and notice I didn't say right away? There's an important reason for that, you guys. I got the job!" She squealed once more.

"What? No way! You didn't tell me that." Hyde said, immediately wrapping his arms around Jackie. "Well done, doll."

Jackie smiled up at him. "Thanks, Steven. God, you don't know how happy I am." She pulled back slightly so she could look at him. "You have no idea how happy _you_ make me." She stood on her tiptoes so she could press a kiss to his cheek.

Hyde smiled down at her. "Yeah? Well I'm happy you're gonna be my wife."

"Are you sure? Because you can change your mind, you know? I know Fenton was making the eyes at you- you'd make a really cute couple." Jackie teased, making the rest of the gang laugh and Hyde scowl at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay but what about Luke?" Eric waggled his eyebrows at Donna.

"For the last time, Eric. We're not calling our baby Luke." Donna frowned and then hastily added. "Or Leia."

"Oh Donna, I know a great name. Jackie for a girl or Jack for a boy. There's no better name in the world." Jackie smiled.

"We're not naming our child after the devil, I want it to have a chance in life." Eric retorted and Jackie glared at him.

"Oh! Name it Bambi or Rocket or something." Kelso grinned.

Donna sighed and shook her head at the gang. "You're all morons."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter was up a lot quicker than the others. But I felt really inspired to do it and all the lovely reviews I've been getting have really inspired me to continue with this. Thank you so so so much. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, for the most part I try to update every Tuesday so look out on Tuesday for the next chapter.**

"Steven baby, you have to wake up. Puddin' pop? It's early baby but we gotta get up if we wanna get there on time." Jackie whispered to Hyde in his cot, shaking him a little. The clock currently read 6:30am, a time Jackie would usually never dare to wake Hyde up at. But the gang was going out of town for a Zeppelin concert. W.B had organized it for everyone and Jackie wouldn't have usually been bothered but he'd payed for them to stay in an amazing hotel completed with a spa and Jackie wasn't about to turn that down.

She smiled at the sight of her sleeping fiance and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Baby, we gotta wake up."

Hyde's eyes fluttered open when he felt a kiss bestowed upon them and he gave her a sleepy smile. "Hey doll." He muttered and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Five more minutes okay?"

Jackie shook her head and ran her fingers softly through his hair. "We gotta get up now, Steven." She told him and ripped the covers off the both of them.

Hyde groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "We're napping in the car. We'll get Forman and Kelso to drive." Hyde told her.

"Okay, just make sure the others are in on the plan. I'm not getting coaxed into driving. I'm a Burkart, people should be begging me to let them drive me." She said with a snotty tone.

"You can only use that excuse for a little while longer. Soon enough you're gonna be a Hyde."

Jackie grinned. "Well then people will drive me around in fear that my super foxy husband will kick their ass if they don't."

Hyde nodded his head and leaned forwards so he could give her one more quick kiss. "Come on then, let's go ready."

xxx

The gang were getting ready to leave Point Place for their trip. Eric, Hyde, Kelso and Fez were carrying all the luggage to the car, all of them frowning slightly. Donna was leaned against the side of the car with Jackie and Laurie talking to her stomach.

"I'm gonna buy you the best clothes and make sure mommy doesn't dress you up like a lumberjack." Jackie cooed.

"And I'll make sure you don't turn out nerdy like your loser daddy." Laurie added in and her and Jackie high-fived.

"Okay, that's enough of the awful aunties talking to my baby." Donna frowned.

Jackie just looked at her with excited eyes. "Oh my God! I'm an auntie? You're the best!" She grinned and cuddled her.

Hyde came over with a scowl on his face. "Don't get her excited!" He pulled Jackie away from Donna. "She'll be awake the whole journey and then _I _won't get to rest because she'll be yapping in my ear." He then pointed a threatening finger at the rest of the gang. "And if I don't get to sleep, you don't get to sleep either."

Jackie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that wasn't very nice, Steven."

Hyde shrugged. "How about you sleep on it and decide if you're still mad at me when you wake up?"

Jackie just glared at him and moved to get into the car. Eric laughed at Hyde and shook his head. "You'll be paying for that one later."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah but I'll be doing us all a favor. She's gonna give me the silent treatment now." He walked away from Eric and got into the car next to Jackie.

Jackie rolled her eyes and stood up so that Hyde could scoot over and she could sit on his lap. "Just so you know, I'm only sitting on your lap because there's not room for everyone otherwise. I don't _want_ to."

Hyde sighed and opened his arms so that she could sit on his lap and get comfortable. "Whatever." He wrapped his arms back around her, only to have his hands swatted at.

"Don't cuddle me." Jackie leaned herself against the window so that she was as touching Hyde at the most minimal level she could manage, while still being comfortable. Fez got in next to Jackie and Hyde and Laurie on his lap. Donna sat next to Fez. In the front Eric got in the driver's seat and Kelso sat shotgun.

"Okay so it goes me, Kelso and then you guys will decide amongst yourselves who goes after that, right?" Eric asked. The rest of the gang gave a short hum of agreement, though they all knew that only Eric and Kelso would be driving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Halfway through the journey Eric stopped of a restroom break and more gas. Jackie, Hyde and Donna had woken up from a nap and Fez and Laurie had just detached themselves from each other's lips. Kelso looked up from his electronical football game and stretched his arms. Eric looked exhausted from driving.

"Kelso, it's your turn to drive." Hyde spoke up, his voice groggy from sleep.

Kelso pouted and got out the car. "Aw, man. I'm gonna go pee first."

Jackie stretched and nodded her head. "Yeah I need to use the bathroom too."

Laurie got out of the car with Jackie. "I'll go with you." She said and both of them turned to look at Donna.

"Oh would you look at that? I need the bathroom too." Donna said with sarcastic excitement.

Once the gang had all been to the bathroom and stretched their legs, they settled back into the car. Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie and kissed her shoulder softly in an attempt to get her to stop being mad.

"Steven, if you want _any_ chance of getting laid tonight I suggest you stop touching me." Jackie leaned away from him again and Hyde sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, Hyde." Eric laughed, knowing Hyde couldn't frog him from where he was.

Jackie kicked the back of Eric's chair and glared at him. "Shut up, Eric. At least Steven's man enough to get married. You ran out your own wedding." Jackie bitched at him.

"Wait. You're mad at Hyde but you're still sticking up for him?" Eric frowned.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course. _I _am the mature one in this relationship."

Hyde gave her an incredulous look. "Jackie, the other day out said you wanted to fill up my bed with stuffed unicorns."

Jackie turned her glare away from Eric and directed it at Steven instead. "It's like you're begging me to make you share with Kelso."

Hyde shook his head quickly. "Nope, I'd much rather sleep with you, Doll."

Kelso let out an offended noise from the driver's seat. "You're missing out, Hyde. We coulda watched nudie films."

The rest of the gang rolled their eyes at Kelso. "Stop talking about nudie films. You're grossing out my baby- which in return will make me sick." Donna grumbled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They finally got there three naps and two restroom breaks later. Kelso was stood outside the car stretching and pouting, unhappy with the fact they had made him drive the whole rest of the way. Jackie and Donna had their arms linked together and went to check into the hotel. Fez and Laurie were leaning against the Vista Cruiser, making out. Eric and Hyde were left to bring the luggage in, both of them having been ordered by their women.

It didn't take long for them to all get settled into their rooms. Jackie was on her bed, filling her nails with a firm look of annoyance spread across her face. Hyde was sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair, clearly stressed out. "Jackie come on, you can't still be mad at me." The only response he got out of her was eyeroll. "Whatever man, I'm going for a walk." Again he got no verbal response as he walked out of their room.

Donna walked in just as Hyde had left. "You two still arguing huh?"

Jackie shook her head. "Oh no, I'm past arguing now. This is his groveling period. If I feel he's made it up to me enough, we'll have hot make up sex. If not, he can have fun with his hand tonight."

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh my God! We think the same! That's my exact philosophy when it comes to mine and Eric's arguments. This is not good. I can't think the same as some spoiled cheerleader."

Jackie laughed and shook her head at her friend. If anyone else said that, Jackie would be offended. But that was just hers and Donna's special way of showing their friendship.

Jackie threw a pillow at Donna with mock irritation just as Fez decided to walk in.

"Oh my! Guys Jackie and Donna are in here and they're about to have a pillow fight!" Fez yelled out to the others. Laurie rolled her eyes from behind him and went and sat with the girls as the others, minus Hyde, came rushing in.

"Morons, we're not having a pillow fight. And if we were we'd never let you watch. That's secret hot girls club stuff, right Donna?" Jackie teased.

"Oh yeah. We could only do it on pillow fight Tuesday." Donna played along, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Yeah and we would never be wearing this many clothes." Laurie put in, getting behind the joke. The three girls all fake pouted for a moment before bursting out laughing at the look on the guy's faces.

"I can't believe you guys fell for it!" Donna laughed.

"Yeah you should've seen your faces, Michael you were drooling." Jackie was pointing at them and laughing her head off. The boys all took a sit in the bedroom, each one with slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Just put on some damn cable." Eric huffed and Jackie put the tv on.

Two episodes of Three's Company later, Hyde came back into his room. He frowned when he saw all his friends huddled in there. "Seriously Jackie? I leave and you invite the dumbasses in?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, her attention still on the tv. "I didn't invite them in, they just came in."

Hyde rolled his eyes at the gang and sighed. "So I organized a house for us to look at next week." He said, casually.

"Oh Hyde, you're buying us a house? That's so sweet." Fez smiled up at him.

Hyde gave Fez and nasty look and Fez instantly recoiled from him. "I was talking to Jackie, you moron!"

Jackie was beaming and walked towards him. "Oh Steven, you really found a house? You're the best." She cooed and kissed him softly.

"Wait, so he's forgiven just like that?" Donna asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course he is, Donna. I can't stay mad at my puddin' pop forever." Jackie wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him with a smile.

"That brilliant bastard." Eric gasped as the rest of the guys looked up at him with awe. "He didn't even have to say sorry. If it wasn't official already, it is now- Hyde's the coolest out of all of us."

"Whatever man, as long as I still have my crown for being the king of idiots." Kelso said.

"Oh Kelso, that'll always be your crown." Laurie said in a bitchy tone.

"Aw thanks Laurie." Kelso smiled, not realising the snark behind it.

"Alright everyone out. Make up sex time!" Hyde yelled, pointing at the door.

"Oh no, Steven. Not yet. See I've only got-" Jackie took a glance at the clock. "-five hours to get ready. And I gotta take a shower, do my hair, choose and outfit, do my nails, do my makeup, double check my outfit, choose my accessories, triple check my outfit and then make sure you're not looking hideously scruffy. You're gonna have to wait until after the concert."

Hyde sighed in frustration but after a while shook his head with a soft smile, he knew who he was marrying when he got down on one knee and that was the fiery, self-loving, beautiful brunette. "Alright, you heard the lady. Everyone out, she needs to shower." Hyde ordered, pointing at the door again. Donna, Eric and Laurie all got up and walked out of the room. Hyde glared when he saw Kelso and Fez trying to sneak into the bathroom. He walked up to them and frogged them both hard on the arms. "You've got two seconds to get outta here before I kick both of your asses." Fez and Kelso glanced at Hyde before quickly running off, pushing each other out of the way to get out of the room first.

"Aw Steven, you're my hero. You've stopped those horrible monsters from perving on me." Jackie gushed and kissed him.

Hyde smirked. "Does this mean you're not pissed anymore?"

"Of course. I wasn't pissed a few hours, but you're cute when you make things up to me." Jackie shrugged.

"I am _not_ cute. Just shower before I decide to be mad at you." He huffed but Jackie knew the threat was empty. Their arguments never lasted as long as they used to. That was the thing with losing someone, once you get them back you hold on tighter than before. It's as if you realized that all the crap you argued about before just wasn't worth it. It was wasted time. She smiled at him and kissed him once more before going for a shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Five hours later and everyone was waiting in the foyer for Fez and Laurie to show up. Jackie was leaned against Hyde, slightly cuddled into his chest. Donna and Eric were huddled up, talking to the baby. Kelso was at reception, trying to chat up one of the workers. "I swear to God, if Laurie and Fez are late because they're doing it I'm gonna kick Fez's ass." Hyde growled.

Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "You take Fez, I'll take Laurie. The only person allowed to be late around here is me."

At that moment, Fez and Laurie came running out of the elevator. "The elevator broke down on us the sonofabitch." Fez pouted.

"Yeah and then we were gonna do it but we remembered there's camera's in there. And I like public places but not _that_ much." Laurie frowned.

"Ugh whatever, who cares? Let's go!" Jackie rushed everyone out the door, pushing those who were too slow for her liking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The concert was packed and there was just enough room for everyone to fit. W.B had hooked them up with great tickets, the gang were stood three rows from the front all sweaty and worn out from jumping along to the music. "Steven, please? You have to dance with me at least once and it's the last song." Jackie whined.

"No." Hyde bluntly stated.

"Pwease?" Jackie stuck her bottom lip out at him. "I wore a band tee for you. A _band tee_, Steven. I'm Jackie Burkhart, I don't get seen in band tees." Her hands were on her hips at this point and her eyebrows were drawn into a glare.

He sighed and looked up at Zeppelin. It was either dance or have Jackie whine in his ear for the rest of the last song. "Okay fine, c'mere." Hyde relented, opening his arms for Jackie to walk into. _Thank you _was being performed and Hyde thanked whatever guy was up there helping them. If he had to do this, he was happy it wasn't to a fast song. He knew Jackie would make him slow dance no matter what song was playing. He held her close as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"I love you, Steven." Jackie whispered.

"You too doll." Hyde mumbled. Soon enough the song was over and Jackie pulled away slightly from her fiance.

"I never thought I'd enjoy a Zeppelin concert so much." Jackie mused.

"That's because I'm here and everything's fun when I'm here." Hyde smirked.

"I'm glad you think that, Steven. Because next time we're going to an Abba concert,, so you can make that fun for yourself." She smiled sweetly.

"Not happening." Hyde said and kissed Jackie's pouting lips. They followed the others outside and bundled into the Vista Cruiser.

"Hyde it's your turn to drive." Eric sighed.

"Nope- I've had one too many beers I'm afraid Forman." Hyde lied.

"You weren't even drinking!" Eric flailed.

"Yes he was, I kept running off to get him some more. God, pay more attention _Eric_." Jackie backed Hyde up.

"But- fine." Eric sat down in the driver's seat and Hyde kissed Jackie with a smirk.

"You know, you two really are the most disturbing, evil couple" Donna said, thinking out loud.

"I know, isn't it great!" Jackie giggled, pulling away from Hyde for a moment.

Once they got back to the hotel Jackie and Hyde were immediately out of the car, both of them running up to their room without bothering to say goodnight to anyone. Jackie pushed Hyde down on their bed and attacked his lips with hers. "God, I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too." Hyde mumbled against her lips. "I'll even go and spend the day in the spa with you tomorrow."

"Aw, Steven. You're so sweet. But for now let's focus on getting you naked because I am gonna burst!"

Hyde laughed and a smirk eased onto his face. "Anything for you doll."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I have a clear idea of where I'm going now and I know when I'm gonna end it so updates on Tuesdays are going to be a definite thing. Also I just wanna say a huge thank you to msstock87, I love reading your reviews and they always give me so much support and encouragement. In regards to your last review, thank you! It was honestly such a great chapter to write, I had so much fun with it; hence the early update. But thank you to everyone. All your reviews have been encouraging and positive which is something I didn't expect when starting out this fic. So thank you so much again and I hoe you all enjoy this chapter.**

Eric, Donna, Jackie and Kelso were sitting in the basement all fighting over names for the baby. "Doris is a great name!" Donna frowned.

"Doris is a fat girl's name, Donna." Jackie rolled her eyes at the little knowledge her best friend had. "Go with something cute, like Jackie."

"We've been over this, we're not naming our kid after the devil. We're not mean parents." Eric smirked and Jackie glowered at him.

"I still say Bambi and Rocket rule!" Kelso grinned stupidly.

"No, if it's a boy he's gonna be called Luke." Eric grumbled.

"NO!" Was a yell chorused by Jackie, Donna and Kelso.

"You know man, Star Wars used to be cool until you kept quoting it and made it all geeky and weird. You ruined Star Wars, man!" Kelso spastically yelled at Eric.

"I- I did not. You take that back right now." Eric demanded, his voice raising an octave as he spoke.

"Nu-uh. No way, man. You ruined it." Kelso shrugged.

"Donna- tell him he's wrong." Eric whined to his girlfriend.

"Sorry Eric, but it's kinda true." Donna said with a sympathetic shrug.

Before Eric could argue any further on the subject, Hyde walked into the room with Fez trailing behind him.

"Alright, are you ready to go house hunting Jackie?" He asked holding his hand out for her to come and hold.

"Yes! Oh my God, Steven. I have been excited for this all day." Jackie grinned and ran over to Hyde to kiss his cheek. This was it, the next big step in their relationship. They'd be living together, who'd have thought it? She first came in the basement as girlfriend, positive she was gonna marry him someday and now she was Hyde's fiancee searching for a house with him. Times had really changed for the two of them. She held his hand and carried herself close to his body. She felt the need to be as close to him as possible when she was with him, it made her feel warm and safe and protected.

"I still don't see why you made us bring Fez." Hyde frowned.

"Because I need some help in the logistics of the house we're going to be living in. All you're going to be worried about is the bedroom." She explained, shooting Hyde a playful glare.

"Fair enough." Hyde responded with a sheepish smile, he knew that she had caught him out on that one. As long as there was a safe place to do it in he didn't give a damn where they lived. Hyde could become accustomed to anything. He lived in a shabby shack on the bad side of town for most of his life, and for the last four years he had lived in a basement. He wasn't used to luxury in the slightest. But he knew Jackie was and he cared enough to let her bring their freaky, foreign friend.

They got in the car and drove to the first house they'd be looking at. Hyde could tell Jackie was nervous because her leg was bouncing up and down, that was a nervous habit they both shared. He put one hand on her leg as he drove and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Aw what a romantic gesture." Fez cooed from the backseat.

Hyde's jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. "Are you sure he has to come with us? Because I'm close to kicking his ass."

Jackie gave Hyde and small smile. "Oh don't worry baby, once this is over you can kick his ass, but we need him right now."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know?" Fez pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Jackie rolled his eyes at him and pulled a bag of candy from her purse and gave it to him. "Oooh! Yummy." He looked at Jackie curiously. "Do you have more candy in your purse?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Yes but you only get it after every house. And if you make Steven feel the need to kick your ass, you're not getting any candy."

Fez nodded. "Okay deal."

Hyde looked at Jackie with an appreciative smile. "Thanks doll."

They got out the car at the first house and Jackie's smile widened with excitement. "Oh my God, Steven! It's so big." She squealed, clapping her hands together.

Hyde looked at Fez and both the boys smirked. "She makes it too easy." He muttered and Fez nodded in agreement.

Jackie turned around and glowered at her boyfriend. "Did you just call me easy?"

"What? No! I-" Hyde paused, realizing the truth wasn't that great either. "I said...this is going to be easy. You're already in love with the first house."

"Oh honey, it's not gonna be that easy. I haven't seen inside yet." She said and kissed his cheek as the estate agent came over.

"Hi, I'm Tammy and I'm going to be showing you around the houses you've looked at today." Tammy said with a cheery smile.

"Oh no." Jackie frowned, her eyebrows raising. "I will be showing us around the houses today. You're just here for security reasons."

Tammy frowned at the brunette and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hyde. "Don't argue. She can make a grown man cry." He warned her and Jackie smiled up at him as if he had just given her the best compliment in the world.

"It's true." She laughed, excitedly and led them all into the house. "Okay, Fez you look behind furniture for mold, Steven you check out how decent the bedroom is and I'll look behind the paintings." She ordered and the group went to their separate assignments. Tammy went to follow Hyde and Jackie glared daggers at her. "Not you, whore. Stay away from my fiance!" She yelled after her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eric came running through the basement door with a big grin on his face. "Donna, guess what?"

"No, Luke still isn't a cool name for our baby." Donna said with bored sigh, flipping her pregnancy magazine.

"No I got a job. I'm gonna be a teaching assistant. It's not great pay but I can learn on the job and earn qualifications and in a year or so I'll be qualified. Plus, it gives me enough pay for us to get by right now." Eric told her, sitting down to hold her hands.

"Oh my God! Eric that's great!" Donna grinned and leaned forwards to kiss him softly.

Eric kissed her back and then leaned down towards her stomach. "Hey baby, you hear that? Daddy's got a job and he's gonna be the best daddy he can be for you." He cooed while rubbing her stomach.

Donna smiled down to him. "Aw, you're so cute. Me and little bean love you."

Eric kissed her softly. "And I love you both too."

"Wow, you know it seems like things are finally working out for us. I think we're maturing." She smiled and Eric nodded, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her stomach.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three houses and one apartment later and Jackie and Hyde still hadn't found a place worth liking. 'It would be too drafty to heat up in the winter.' or 'ew there's mould everywhere.' or 'ugh, this closet is not big enough.' Hyde was reaching his wits end, he knew hunting would be hard but Jackie hadn't even considered a place yet.

"Hey Jacks, how about we call it a day and go home?" Hyde asked, exhausted and not sure how much longer his patience would last. He was half hoping Fez would give him a reason to kick his ass.

"No, Steven. We only have three more houses to look at and I think Tammy finally understands what happens when you put your hands on my man." She smiled and looked back at the poor estate agent who looked freaked out.

Hyde sighed and shook his head at her. "Jackie you know you don't have to scare her off."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh yes I do. When I'm getting married to the most attractive, scruffiest, toughest guy in town I've gotta fight the other skanks of him."

Hyde grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, keep saying stuff like that." He smirked.

Jackie rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully. Soon they got to the next house and Jackie got out of the car, narrowing her eyes as she studied it. "Well it looks cute from the outside." She smiled.

"Yeah you said that about the first and the third house too." Hyde grumbled and Jackie shot him a dark look.

"I'm being picky because I want to be happy in our new house. Don't you want me to be happy, Steven?" Jackie frowned. "Because do you know what'll happen when I'm not happy? I'll get mean and you will be sleeping on the couch with only your hand as company." Jackie huffed and stormed into the house.

"Don't you just love watching her walk away angrily?" Fez perved.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, moron?" Hyde growled and frogged Fez's arm, walking after Jackie.

"Aye, please don't tell Jackie! She won't give me anymore candy." Fez pouted, chasing after Hyde.

Tammy frowned as she watched the scene before her, they were some crazy people and if she was being totally honest she wanted to sell the house to them just so she could get rid of them.

Jackie had her arms crossed over her chest as she inspected the house. It wasn't awful so far, in fact it looked kind of cosy. She wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist and smiled up at him. "What do you think so far, baby?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's cool." He shrugged.

Jackie glared at him. "Steven, this is our potential house, you need to give me more than zen."

Hyde sighed and looked at her. "I like it okay? The bedroom looks big and safe and I haven't been able to see any cracks or chipping yet.

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "What do you think, Fezzie?" Jackie asked.

"The kitchen was magnificent so many places I could hide my candy." He clapped his hands excitedly.

Jackie bit her lip. "Let's go look at the garden, I wanna make sure our kid-." Jackie stopped herself short and bit her lip, avoiding all eye contact with Hyde. She hadn't meant to mention anything about kids, it just slipped out. She had managed to get Hyde to come so far and she didn't want it to all be shot to hell because she accidently slipped up with what she wanted in the distant future.

Hyde's arm tensed slightly around her but rubbed her side to reassure her that it was okay, he couldn't run from these things forever. "Yeah, pretty sure Forman's gonna make us Godparents and we've got little Betsy. We're gonna need somewhere to stick 'em all when they come over." He grumbled, but he knew Jackie got the message behind it, she didn't have to be afraid of saying the wrong thing anymore.

Jackie squeezed his hand with a smile and walked down to the garden. "Oh my God! Steven it's beautiful! We could put a little swing set in here and ooh! We could save up for a trampoline. And table and chairs for a garden party. Steven, I love it. I really, really love it." Jackie gushed.

Hyde smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek. "Okay doll, you wanna put the deposit down on it?"

Jackie looked up at him with wide eyes and a huge grin. "You love it too?" She asked.

Hyde nodded his head. "Yeah Jacks, it's pretty cool."

Jackie's smile couldn't be wider and she wrapped her arms around Hyde. "Steven we're gettin our own place, this is gonna be ours. Our own little home."

Hyde smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Doll. Let's go and find Tammy." He told her.

Jackie held Hyde's hand and walked with him to the front of the house where Tammy was, Fez excitedly following behind them. "Tammy!" Jackie squealed excitedly at the girl for the first time. "We've chosen our house."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eric, Donna, Kelso and Betsy were all sat together in the basement. Donna was holding Betsy, rocking her in her arms while Kelso and Eric were watching TV. Jackie, Fez and Hyde all came trailing into the basement, exhausted from the day's events.

"Jackie, you're back!" Donna smiled and Jackie walked over to her.

"Hey lumberjack. Let me have my Goddaughter." She demanded and held out her arms as Donna put the baby in her arms. "Hey Betsy Boo. Auntie Jackie has some great news, you want me to tell you what it is, sweetie?" She cooed to the baby though everyone was listening in on her. "Auntie Jackie and uncle Steven have brought a new house and when you're older we're gonna get you a swingset for you and baby Forman to play on."

"Oh my God, you chose a house already? I thought it was gonna take you at least a month." Donna said.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders as she rocked Betsy. "I don't know. I mean there were so many that were a total dud but then this one came along and it was sorta perfect you know? Even Fez couldn't find anything wrong with it." She smiled and then looked at Hyde. "Oh yeah, that reminds me; Steven sweetie, could you give Fez his last bag of candy? It's in my purse."

Hyde frowned and reached for Jackie's purse. "Only if you promise never to call me 'Steven sweetie' again." He huffed and gave Fez the last bag of candy.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Uncle Steven is such a grumpy grump isn't he Betsy Boo?"

Hyde frowned. "Quit calling me that. If she's gonna call me anything it'll be Uncle Hyde, get that through your little cheerleader brain."

Jackie just laughed Hyde off and shook her head. "And uncle Hyde is all tired and grumpy from the long day he's had. That's why he's being such a meanie pants, he's lucky to have such a supportive and understanding fiancee like auntie Jackie."

Jackie's last statement caused a snicker from the rest of the group. "Jackie, you are not understanding." Eric laughed.

"Shut up Foreskin or I'll make your baby hate Star Wars." She threatened though her eyes never left Betsy. "Oh Michael, she's just so precious. I can't get over how cute she is."

"That's because me and Brooke are hot!" Kelso grinned.

"Oh yeah, Steven totally thinks Brooke's hot. Don't you Steven?" Jackie raised her eyebrows at him.

Hyde sighed from his seat, his head in his hands. "Jackie…"

"Oh I'm kidding. I still think you're a jerk for not lying, but I don't care anymore. You're marrying me so Brooke can go bite herself." Jackie shrugged.

"Don't you mean bite you?" Hyde frowned.

"Not really. I never really got that saying, like why would I want her to bite me? I'd much rather her bite herself." Jackie mused.

"Three weeks and I'll have to deal with her all the time by myself." Hyde grumbled to the rest of the group, though Jackie knew he was teasing.

"Wait, you're moving out in three weeks? That's so soon." Eric frowned.

"Yeah I know but figured better sooner than later. Red's catching on to Jackie staying here, it'll only be a matter of time before we're caught. Besides, what does it matter?" Hyde asked looking over at Eric.

"Nothing, it'll just be weird." Eric patted Hyde on the shoulder. "We're growing out of this basement aren't we?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, we're all becoming adults now. It'll be weird not seeing this place everyday."

Jackie grinned at the moment between the two. "Aww, well aren't you two just adorable." She cooed in a tone that resembled Mrs Forman.

"Shut your pie hole." Hyde grumbled but smiled at her anyway. Life was kinda alright when you had those you cared about surrounding you and for once, Hyde wasn't scared to think about his future. In fact, he was embracing it.


End file.
